Villainous Fathers
by TheAmazingAuthoress
Summary: When Heroes aren't saving the day, they're venting their problems to other heroes. Here we have Luke Skywalker, Peter Quill, and Mikeal Afton all whining about their evil fathers, but one lovable nephilim is about to send all their complaints down the drain.


**Authoress' note: This is a fun idea I've had for a while, since there are so many heroes with horrible dads. If you are not at least remotely familiar with Star Wars, Five Nights At Freddies, Guardians of the Galaxy, and Supernatural, you will probably be a little lost.**

 **Sometimes Heroes need a little time to get drunk and vent their problems.**

 **I own nothing here but the Planet Truce idea.**

In case you (And I mean _you_ ) weren't already aware, there are hundreds of fandoms, so therefore hundreds of villains. Some of these villains were fathers, and some of their kids were heroes. This created a very cliche trope of "parent tries to turn kid to the darkside." Either that or the parent just tries to kill the kid.

Fandom heroes suffer, ya know?

Anywho, when the heroes are not fighting their psycotic dads, they're normally hanging out at a place called "planet truce."

What is Planet Truce? Well it's the one place in the fictional realms that doesn't belong to a fandom. Not even Mickey Mouse can pull the strings around here. It's a large planet that heroes and villains alike spend their summers. It's also not uncommon to see OCs and even people from the realm of Reality (such as myself) wandering around there. There was one rule and one rule only.

This is a vacation spot, so whatever conflict you have in your fandom, stays in your fandom.

It's called "Planet Truce" for a reason.

Anyway, I'm getting off point.

One day on this strange planet a young Jedi walked into a bar and sat at the booth. The waitress, who was some random OC working there for the summer, strolled up to him.

"Anything for ya?" She asked.

"Blue milk, with some light liquor." Luke Skywalker mumbled. The lady nodded and strutted off. Luke couldn't help but notice that she had dog ears and a fluffy brown tale. OC of a fangirl, no doubt.

A little while later Starlord, aka Peter Quill, came in and sat next to Luke. After that Micheal Afton. The trio of heroes sat at the bar, quietly drowning their sorrows in liquor. After a while Micheal said "Never thought I'd live to see the day."

Luke looked at him. "See what day?"

"My old man's finally burning in hell."

"How do you know?"

"Well, the final game for my fandom just came out, called FNAF Custom night. There my dad gets to enjoy the horrors at Freddies over and over again."

"What'd he do?" Peter asked.

"Eh, he was a dick-ass dad, and he murdered a couple of kids." Micheal shrugged as he gulped his beer.

Luke sighed as he stared into his drink. "Pfft, my dad was a genocidal sith lord. He once murdered 30 kids in one evening."

Micheal was too drunk to give an authentic reaction. "That sucks, man."

"Yeah, he cut off my hand and tortured my sister too."

Peter scoffed. "Please, my dad murdered my mother, and all of my half siblings that I'll never know."

"Yeah, but did he stuff their bodies in animatronics?" Micheal asked.

Peter yawned. "No, but he did put their corpses deep in his planet... stomach or whatever."

"My dad blew up a planet." Luke butt in.

"My dad built killer robots. One of them murdered my sister." Mike added.

"Sucks, dude." Peter said.

"Didn't your dad turn good in the end?" Mike asked Luke.

"Well, yeah..."

"Doesn't that make him an anti-hero now?"

"He still oppressed my galaxy for two decades, no _anti-hero_ does that!"

"My dad tried to _consume_ the galaxy." Peter aid, gulping the rest of his whiskey.

"You saying your dad's more diabolical than mine?" Luke snapped.

"Yup."

"My dad's an iconic villain who survived 5 movies, your dad didn't last one."

"Yeah, but they're comics and stuff."

Just then three men walked into the bar. All the supernatural villains hushed and suddenly became very preoccupied with their drinks. The Winchesters paid no heed to them (remember, no fighting on planet truce) and instead ordered two beers each. The third one, a naive-looking young man with light brown hair, sat down next to Luke.

"You're dad gets rebooted over and over again, and that's because people get bored of him quick. Nobody gets bored of Darth Vader!" Luke sneered.

"Are you guys talking about your fathers?" The boy asked.

Luke turned to him. "Yeah. Peter here says that his dad's more villainous than mine."

"Your dad's are villains?"

Mike nodded. "My dad's an insane genius who designs murderous robots."

"My dad's a psychopathic god who tried to rape the universe." Peter added.

"My dad's a genocidal Sith Lord who murdered almost every Jedi and made my galaxy a slave for the Emperor."

The boy nodded slowly, deeply interested in what they were saying. "They all sound like good villains."

Mike sighed. "Yup, everybody loves William Afton, Ego, and Darth Vader."

"I've never heard of them, but then again I'm only a year old." The boy shrugged.

Luke's eyes widened. "Wha-"

Peter choked on his drink. "How is that possible?!"

"Do you mean fandom time or in real life?" Mike asked.

"Both. I grew up as soon as I was born since my mom was dead and my dad was stuck in an alternative world."

Peter whistled. "That sucks, man. Who's your dad?"

The boy gave them the most naive and innocent look one could give as he said, "My dad's Satan."

The three men's jaws dropped simultaneously. The boy simple stared at them as if he said "It's raining outside." The four of them sat in silence before Sam Winchester shouted, "Jack, c'mon. We gotta go!"

"Nice meeting you guys." Jack said sweetly as he hopped off the stool and joined the hunters. The heroes watched the three leave before turning back to the bar.

"Oh my god..." Mike mumbled.

"Lady!" Peter called to the OC waitress. "I need three shots of the heaviest stuff you got, For each of us."

 **Not expecting a whole lot of reviews, but who knows? Make sure you follow, favorite, and Review and maybe these heroes dads won't come after you.**


End file.
